With the rapid development of fingerprint recognition technology, it is widely applied to terminals (such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer and a personal computer (PC)), to authenticate users with fingerprints.
A fingerprint recognition key is arranged on a terminal for acquiring user fingerprint data. The fingerprint data acquired by the fingerprint recognition key is provided to a fingerprint recognition module arranged inside the terminal. Then, the fingerprint recognition module determines whether the acquired fingerprint data is consistent with pre-stored fingerprint data. The user authentication succeeds if the acquired fingerprint data is consistent with the pre-stored fingerprint data, and fails if the acquired fingerprint data is not consistent with the pre-stored fingerprint data.
On a current laptop computer, a power key and a fingerprint recognition key are arranged as separate modules. That is, the power key and the fingerprint recognition key are both arranged on the laptop computer, causing a waste of physical components and thus a high cost. In addition, the separately arranged power key and fingerprint recognition key result in complex user operations and poor user experience.